


Senpai~

by eternalmurasaki (hontou_ni_fxxk_desu)



Category: Arashi (Band), KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hontou_ni_fxxk_desu/pseuds/eternalmurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun enjoys Kame calling him Senpai more than expected.</p><p>***</p><p>A quick drabble inspired by Arashi ni Shiyagare 16.01.2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senpai~

"Sen...pai~" Kame said, unable to stop giggling.

 

As much as Matsujun hated to admit it, it was super cute.

 

***

 

Jun had never really thought about Kame that way. But filming together today, seeing him look all nice and classy in a hot suit... seeing him look breath-taking as a samurai... watching him trying to be cool as he said "I am... samurai", even as he ended up just being adorable with his giggly smile... it all ended up adding up.

 

Not to mention his cool cooking and... his pretty concentrated face. No wonder Jun had failed at the omelette thing with such a pretty sight distracting him.

 

No Jun wasn't crushing on Kame.

Okay maybe just a little bit.

 

It's just... Jun could already picture those cute giggles combined with those hot moves in bed - and it was driving him mad.

 

***

 

Filming was drawing to an end and Jun was on edge. 

 

"Today was fun~" Kame said as he gathered his stuff from the studio.

 

Jun grinned.

"You're gonna make me miss being called 'senpai~'" he said, trying to imitate him, but it didn't really work out.

 

Kame laughed. A throaty laugh way deeper than the earlier giggles and Jun loved it.

Both sides of Kame were hot... the cute and the manly side. How come he'd never paid him more attention before?

 

"I'll bear in mind that you like being called that by your juniors" Kame answered.

 

"Nah. I like being called that by _you_."

 

Kame stopped moving for a moment and belatedly tried to laugh it off.

 

"Er... okay?" 

 

Matsujun fished his phone out of his pocket, smiling enigmatically all the while. He could tell Kame was confused. Confused looked as hot on him as all the rest.

 

"Give me your number, Kamenashi-kun. Maybe you can teach me your summersault trick someday."

 

The wheels of Kame's brain were visibly turning.

 

"...Just to be sure," he asked slowly, his piercing gaze staring right at Jun. Every second of that gaze made Jun think it was worth risking things getting awkward between them. They didn't often meet anyway, so it wasn't like he was risking much. "You realise I don't actually do that when I go to bed, right?"

 

Jun waved his hand dismissively.

"You can show me your other bed-time tricks then."

 

Kame blinked.

And stared.

 

Then smirked.

 

 He pulled a card out of his bag and stepped closer.

 

"Let me know, then..." he replied as he handed it to Jun.

 

The latter was surprised at how composed Kame's face was, considering what they'd just discussed. Had he really understood what this was all about?

 

All doubts disappeared when Kame took another step closer and jokingly breathed "senpai." in a sultry voice.

 

Matsujun smiled. That was probably the least submissive "senpai" he'd ever heard.

 

"I'll call you."

 

Kame nodded and smiled that pretty smile of his again.

 

"See you soon," he said and left.

 

Matsujun almost couldn't believe how quick and simple it had been.

 

"See you very soon, Kamenashi-kun." he mumbled  as he dialed his manager's number. 

 

Some evening meetings needed to be cancelled asap.


End file.
